


Do your best not to forget

by Hollow_Void



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based off a writing prompt, Growing Up, Imaginary Friends, Original Character(s), Other, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: I've been her friend for years. We did everything together. But, one day she acted as though I wasn't there anymore. After years of leaving her alone I built up the courage to see her again, only to realiseI was never really there to begin with.Based off a writing prompt about imaginary friends.





	Do your best not to forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work based off of a writing prompt I found. I don't really have any names for the characters but I like Kai for the narrator/ imaginary friend and Cassie for the girl. Anyways I hope you like it.

She was my best friend. We were always together, for as long as I can remember. Her happiness was mine. Her sadness was my sorrow. But I always comforted her, through thick and thin. I was always there for her.

When she was 5, we were climbing up a tree to see who could get to the top first. But, halfway, a branch underneath her snapped and she fell. Far. I couldn’t catch her in time. Blood was everywhere, her head was red. So her mum and I went to the emergency centre with her. The doctor seemed cautious around me though. But to be fair I did look weird. My short black hair was ungodly and my eyes had a tint of violet in the iris. My clothes were messy and I always let my friend draw on me because it made her happy. My incredibly pale skin contrasted my hair and eyes making them stand out more. He seemed to understand enough though, even if he did sometimes bump into me in the small room and not recognise he did it. Once she was patched up we all went home and to bed. My house was nothing impressive and my parents were never really there. That never stopped me waiting for my friend from calling me in the morning so we could head to school together.

When she was 7, the other children in our class made fun of her for being friends with me. They always gave her a bad time. I tried to tell her that it was okay but she was adamant that I wasn't weird or suspicious. Teacher never really acknowledged my existence, I was always so quiet. She would sometimes pick on me but then move onto someone different. It was okay, at least she was happy.

When she was 10, her mum made her go to this special place where they would talk for a while. But, she always seemed sad. She stayed in her room a lot and didn't really talk to me or want to play in the garden any more. She told me that it was kids stuff and that because she was not a little kid any more that things were going to change. I didn't understand what she meant but I smiled and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. 

She carried on talking to this person, but others didn't know about it. It was our little secret. But we wouldn't talk about it. We didn't really talk these days. She would look at me like I was transparent. The teachers ignored me fully, and my chair in the class always had someone else in it. Even her mother didn't bat an eyelid when I walked home with her.  
We’d depart at her house and I would carry on.

She must not have noticed that I saw her look in the way I would walk. 

As the weeks turned into months. Months turned to years and the seasons changed, I would watch her play in the garden. Alone but happy. Sometimes with other children from the school that I no longer attend. It was fine though, even if there was only one snow angel in the front garden. Even if our drawings we drew together were outside the next morning, given to the bin men, and taken away. 

I stopped going out altogether, not that anyone ever minded. My parents were never home any more. Our home lay unclaimed.

I thought that she had forgotten me. That I was no one to her any more. When she found the first picture she drew of me I thought she was going to throw it like the others. But she just held it. Stared at it. Another friend of hers, one with black hair and blue eyes asked her about it. She smiled softly and whispered words that I thought couldn't be real. She looked to my window, the one that looked into hers. 

“You see that house over there, I used to believe a crazy haired boy lived there and would take me on adventures. He went everywhere with me. He was so real.”

'I am real.'

“He was so fun. He always made me happy. He was my solitude, my support.”

'I still am.'

“His eyes were beautiful and his hair was untameable.”

'It still is.'

“I completely forgot about him. I thought the councillor and I got rid of all my links to him.”

'What?'

“I found some photos this morning, of me as a child. I was standing next to a pair of snow angels with a smile on my face and my hand held out to the side, like it was in the hand of another.”

'It was. It was in mine. That was the first time it snowed. You drew snowflakes on my arm to remember it. They wouldn't come off. They're still there.'

“Another, it was me in my bedroom, with a tent and two beds set out. Once again, my attention was not on the camera but instead, at something at my side.”

'We were looking at each other, seeing if we could get the right colour for each other’s eyes.'

“But, my favourite was so simple, I was at a kitchen table, drawing what he looked like, he was amazing. But, the shadow of something made it look like there was someone sitting next to me.”

'I was, we made fun of how my drawing came out and then I let you draw on me instead.'

“He was with me until I was 10. I was adamant that he was real. But I was wrong.”

'You weren’t.'

“That house has never had someone live in it.”

'It does, I’m here.'

“He was just my imaginary friend.”

What.

I'm not.

I'm here.

This cant be true. It doesn't make sense. We were always together. We promised we would always be together. Its why I’m still here. 

Once the other friend left, and she was finally alone, I built up years of courage and went to go see her. For the first time in years I was back in the house that was like my home. 

For the first time in years I felt happy.

For the first time in years, she looked me in the eyes.

“I didn't think I would see you again.”

'Neither did I.'

“Strange, even now you look so real. Its like I could reach out and touch you.”

'Do it if you want, I will prove to you I am real.'

“Are you sure?”

'Please.'

She reached out to my hand. The same hand that was always linked in mine. As she got to my skin time stopped. She hesitated before grasping my hand.

But I felt nothing.

“My imagination must not be as strong any more. I used to be able to feel the warmth of your hand.”

'I felt the same. You were my best friend.'

“And you were mine.”

'I knew this was going to happen. It was too good to be true.'

“What are you saying?” 

'I have to go.'

She tried reaching out again but was met with air, as my pale, pen marked skin started to fade.

'I'm sorry, I'm breaking our promise.'

“You can't go.”

'You are happy, safe. You have real friends. I have helped you enough to make sure your life is as happy as I could make it.' 

I stepped towards the open window and sat on the ledge. My legs, barely visible, hanging in the winter’s breeze. 

'I'm fading, as I have accepted the end of the job I promised to do. I cant guarantee that in the future you will know me but promise…'

“What? I will do anything.”

'Do your best not to forget.'

And with that, with my job for filled, and my friends tear stricken face, I jumped. The winter air must have been cold but I couldn't feel it. I closed my eyes and I saw her face, smiling back at me. 

I smiled at the memory, as I accepted the darkness that waited for me and heard her call my name one more time.


End file.
